


Straight to The Heart

by illusionists



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Borderline crack, Costumes, M/M, Shiki has erectile dysfunction, Voyeurism, a sin AND a tragedy, daddy mention, intentionally awful, one like equal one prayer, owo speech, pray for shiki to finally have an erection, this was meant to be more comedy than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionists/pseuds/illusionists
Summary: Shiki is Tsubasa's top priority.Even when he can't top.





	Straight to The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toraishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toraishi/gifts).



> how long was this in the plotting? you got that fic you wanted, Maria.

Friction between fabric heated as Tsubasa ground his ass between Shiki’s legs. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, “ _I need you so bad_.”  
Shiki held him in place, burying his face in locks of golden hair. He bit the lobe of his lover’s ear, moving down to treat the rest of his neck, leaving trails of bites and kisses, sucking on where his lover is most sensitive. Eyes met with licentious hunger gleaming. “I’ll get you off,” he promised, hand shooting down to entertain the growth in his lover’s pants.

Tsubasa bit his lip, slowly inching himself off Shiki’s lap. He cupped his face, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You know what I want.”

The flame around their space had been diminished quicker than it was lit. Shiki glanced down to the- _inconvenience_ in his pants. His own hand moved to rub his cock through his jeans. It almost felt useless to try. And it made him feel useless as a partner. He nodded, too embarrassed to even begin to find the right words to say.  
Tsubasa knew, too, that Shiki had struggled so much with his... _issue_.

“Honey,” he called, lifting his partner’s head up to place soft kisses, “let me help.”

Shiki paled. “Help?”

The thought alone-  
He squirmed a bit at the thought. It felt like something in him had stirred, but not enough to help the situation.

It took Shiki a few seconds to let Tsubasa's words fully settle in. 

More specifically what he called him.

 

Shiki frowned, extending his arms forward to bring Tsubasa back in his embrace. They softly rubbed noses, a quick Eskimo kiss. " _I_ call you honey," he said. "And _you_ ," he started, placing his hands on Tsubasa's shoulders. Some dumb attempt to hold his firecracker of a boyfriend in place. " _You_ call me darling." 

 

"Way to kill the mood," Tsubasa huffed, scooting off his partner's lap again. "And the point at that, too." He moved behind the chair Shiki was in, mouth right behind his ear. "It's called role reversal." He whispered, getting a soft moan out of Shiki as he took his turn biting the lobe of his ear now. 

 

Tsubasa was lost on how to help, really. Sure, he offered- but he had no damn idea what he was doing.

 

They started in the bedroom, no more than simple fooling around. Kissing, groping, tugging- just a little playful moment for lovers only. It was Shiki's idea to escalate it, actually. And who would Tsubasa be to deny? He wouldn't anyways.

_However-_

Nothing worked.

The unresponsive penis of Shiki Takamura had no hope of becoming erect, just like it had been with him. So many moments, so many times, _so many lost nuts-_

_Oh, so many cumless nights-_

_It was unbearable._

Making the move from the bed to the main room was entirely Tsubasa's idea. _"The thrill of being caught,"_ Tsubasa purred, _"imagine Rikka and Dai seeing you- seeing us so shameful."_

 

Jealousy was something that be worked both ways. Shiki hauled his fair share before he knew how Tsubasa truly felt; something about watching how he would try for Dai's attention, his time, and approval really buttered Shiki's toast. And for Tsubasa- Gods, he really wanted to sever Rikka's noggin off whenever he'd so much glance over at Shiki. Tsubasa felt just so flustered around Shiki, even more so around Rikka, in the thousand moons of which his burning, passionate, adoration had to be locked away in the chamber of his hollow heart. Even now, the atmosphere when Rikka is in the vicinity of Shiki, Tsubasa's perception tells him it's like an ex-wife parading around Dai, the new lover, around the under-preforming ex-husband. 

In other words, the mood died like Shiki's dick.

 

Tsubasa trailed off in the recollection of those fleeting events, so recent and so behind in the past. He blinked back into the moment, ready to use his full arsenal of naughty temptations to reignite the fiery passion of the cock he once knew. Tricks so intense, so hot and fervent it'd bring that worthless cock up, and up in flames. He was ready to pull out Erections 101 and school that dick hard.

 

"Have you ever thought of me," he trailed off. shimmying out of the prison that was his pants, hands dragging down his undergarments with it. Tsubasa relaxed himself on a chair positioned in front of Shiki's, legs wide apart to give him a view of all his glory. Fine in length and thick around complimented by what could only be described as the world's most beautiful set of balls, the sight of Tsubasa's dreamy cock made Shiki wishfully, longingly palm himself through his jeans. No outcome, of course.

"You're too impatient!" Shiki's lover giggled, winking provocatively. "I haven't even gotten to the best part."

Tsubasa thought of anything. Anything and everything to get himself at least semi-hard. With one hand playing with his nipple and the other massaging his thighs, not allowing himself to indulge the warmth and the thrill of the first touch, he was determined to put on a show.

 Fingers teasingly inched their way closer to Tsubasa’s rising flame, gently tapping their way over himself. He squealed, the first touch always the most pleasureful. Soft palms smoothed over the top of himself. Tingles of sensation fluttered throughout his body, from his tightening thighs to his abdomen and chest, layers of blissful high washing over him. Testis pounded with an urgency for more build up- for a release of his _bodily nectar!_

 

Hands moved swiftly to satiate his hunger for more hedonistic joy. Up and down, pumps steady and firm, he touched himself the way he would've to yank at Shiki. Magical sensation sparked throughout Tsubasa. His phallic wand of love was upright in no time. Beautiful and strong, average in length but thick in width, balls golden and delightful- it yearned for Shiki, as did certain spots lower down did too.

 

Maybe it was the sex drought, or maybe it was the intensity of the moment, but Tsubasa's volcano was on the verge of eruption!

He quickly formed a ring around the base of his dick with his pointer finger and thumb, yelping out as he squeezed down tight. For a second there, he almost forgot Shiki was just feet away from him.

 

“Have you ever thought of me like this?” He moaned out. Whether he was sexy or not, he didn’t care. He felt good. He needed Shiki to feel good.

 

”No.” His partner deadpanned.

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

Shiki re-positioned himself in his chair, shrugging. "You always shove your nut sack in my mouth shouting "PLEASE TAKE MY NUT JUICE DADDY", so I never imagined you like this, probably touching yourself to the thought of me taking your so-called... nut juice."

 

Tsubasa's body released it's hold on itself, muscles and testis loosening to their natural state of disappointment. "You don't even try to make it fun!" He whined, jerking up from his parallel chair and turning his back to Shiki, firm and bodacious ass in full view. "Is it me?!" He whined.

 

"Darling- Honey-" Shiki started, unsure if they were still supposed to be reversing their roles or not. "It's not you. Erectile dysfunction can't just be woo-hoo'd away." Arms stretched out to bring his lover in, but Tsubasa let out an irritated _"hmph!"_ and marched right on back into his room.

 

 _It didn't just feel useless, it was useless,_ Shiki had thought. He had to accept and learn to live with his erectile dysfunction. He was just as much of a man with a malfunctioning penis as he was with during his days of seed flowing out from stone like erections- an erotic fountain. It was better to give up, really. He knew that. His penis still operated, of course. And he could still feel sensation, too. But his erections-

 

"Let's call it a quits for today." He shouted to Tsubasa.  Shiki was ready to retreat. Mail sat disarranged on a side table, ads and news papers crisscrossed with no rhythm. Shiki grabbed a handful, eyeing whatever promotional piece for some hot tubs or another placed front and center on the papers.

 

 Coffee.

He was missing his coffee.

 And before he even made it fully into the kitchen, he realized the blond incubus that is Tsubasa Okui would always be two steps ahead of him.

 

 Dressed in a mix of a school girls' uniform and a cat, Tsubasa stuck an empty mug out towards Shiki. "Hewwo, siw! How can I hewp you today?" he chirped, making Shiki almost _too_ uneasy.

"Just what are you do-"

"Takamuwa-sensei, I've bween a bwad wittle kitty cat~" Tsubasa purred. He set the mug aside, snatched the papers out of his man's hand, and leaned over the counter, fingers lifting his skirt to reveal his bare bottom. His cat tail was no more than an anal plug. In which, Shiki couldn't remembering buying. Much less buying this outfit, or the accessories either.

 

"Was this all put together for me?" Shiki asked, unsure of what to even feel right now. Truthfully, seeing his boyfriend like that had ignited... _something._ But it wasn't the kick he needed. 

 The missile that was his evil partner answered with the world's most smug grin. "I'd do anything fow you, Takamuwa-sensei." He slowly pushed his skirt down, teasing with a mini strip to reveal the little pink ribbon tied around his cock. "I got a pwesent fow the best teachew in the wowwd!" And in a dramatic motion, his top was lost too, showing off fake nipple rings underneath. He proudly flicked the little bell on his pink collar, becoming more cat than promiscuous student. "Kitty nyeeds to be punyished!"

 

Shiki groaned, slapping a palm to his face. "It started off just fine, and now this?" He pointed to the skirt that was half way down Tsubasa's legs, then to the shirt and vest combo that had been unpleasantly discarded in the sink whether Tsubasa knew where he threw it or not. "You should've stuck to one act," Shiki continuously complained.

Tsubasa frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Shiki was right. He didn't even realize how erratic he'd been, the way he jumped from one thing to another. "This was entirely last resort but," he sighed, "do you want to try prostate massages? Should I tickle your little sensitive booty bean?" 

 

"I want to call a quits for the day." Shiki grabbed his pile of assorted papers and headed on back to the common room.

He reclined on a couch as he shuffled through their neglected letters and variables of the sort. Ads were a weakness of his. Shiki didn't particularly enjoy shopping. Not online, not in person, and certainly not a past time. It wasn't his cup of coffee, really. But ads allow him to keep up with the current trends without having to even pause from work.

Tsubasa had curled up next to him while he indulged himself in his studies of which-store-sold-what, head resting on his shoulder. Shiki couldn't help but to tilt his head next to his lover's.

  

  **"LAST SHIPMENT TO BE MANUFACTURED",** asserted some ad. Shiki recognized it as the hot tub ad from earlier. "Must've been popular whatever it was," he mused more to himself than anything. Eyes scanned the advert to find what the discontinued item was.

_And then it hit him._

 

Like a mountain in his pants, a fierce tent instantly rose up. The blood rushed to his nether regions with the strength of a thousand rivers. The powerful, god like feeling of having a boner came back to him. His fierce southern sword stood mighty and proud as if it was a king. In its own rightfulness, that magnificent penis was a leader, and it was going to command the invasion of Tsubasa's ass.

 

"A coffee shaped hot tub," Shiki moaned, "that can be filled with coffee."

 

Tsubasa hesitantly reached to unbutton Shiki's pants, "Does this mean-"

 

"Grab the ad," his partner demanded, finally restored back to his former glory. "I'm going to Trojan horse that ass until every last bit of my sperm cell soldiers have slain your Roman hole."

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 4 am and constantly asked my boyfriend for more cursed wording to make this an absolute shit show i hope you didnt enjoy
> 
> thank you luca. your mother shouldve swallowed you
> 
>  
> 
> ive never felt more suicidal in my entire life


End file.
